


Ai's art

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: CyberseLove2019, Gen, art making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Ai makes art  that makes Lightning salty. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.  This is a au fanfic.





	Ai's art

16 year old Ai was getting ready to draw some art for fun. Ai said " I had some ideas. what should i draw?". Ai was thinking about how evil Lightning was. Ai then said " I got my 1st idea. " as he was making the art. He got done in 10 minutes. His 1st piece of art was Lightning with demonic clothing and horns. Ai said " I am going to put it on twitter" while Ai made his twitter profile. After Ai created a twitter, he posted the art on his twitter page.

All the other ignis , Haru, Bohman and pandor liked it and said " it fits Lightning" excluding Lightning who was salty about it and said " I hate it. How dare you make this?". Ai laughed at Lightning's reaction because Lightning was very salty. Ai was thinking " how should i make Lightning salty again?". Ai then got a nother idea. He made a piece of art of Haru destorying Lightning in a duel.

He posted it on twitter a few minutes later. Everyone excluding Lightning liked it. Bohman, Aqua and Haru loved the art. Lightning posted a reply to the new piece of art saying " This is why I hate you, Ai. you are annoying.". Lightning then got rid of twitter and was never seen of twitter ever again. Ai enjoyed making art to troll Lightning.


End file.
